The wedding
by Miss-Harkness-Jones-29
Summary: Ginny and Hermione get married on the same day and look amazing.


The Wedding  
By: Justina Ray Snyder  
Things had been all in a rush for the last two months. With all the preparations; the guest list, the seating arrangements, the food, the cakes , the dress fittings, tux fittings, bridesmaid dresses. It's all just been a whirl.  
On this particular morning Ginny and Hermione were up before anyone.  
" Be sure to watch the step at the end Hermione it squeaks really really bad." Ginny said closing her bedroom door, following Hermione.  
Hermione paused to wait for Ginny.  
" Do you think the boys heard us get up?" Hermione asked casting a spell that carried her and Ginny over the vary squeaky step and sat them down gently on floor.  
" Probably not, knowing them , they stayed up with the rest of my brothers asking them questions about what it's like to be married, and other things if you catch my drift?" Ginny explained, hooking her arm in Hermionie's.  
They both looked at each other and laughed loudly. Just at that moment they heard a door shut and they heard footsteps on the stairs, they stopped laughing immediately and rushed to the kitchen and acted like they were doing something. They heard the step at the end of the staircase squeak multiple times and then the booming of male voices.  
" Maybe they did hear us get up." Ginny whispered to Hermione as the boys walked into the kitchen. They didn't notice the girls at first.  
" I just can't wait to see what Hermione's going to look like absolutely beautiful i think." Ron said to Harry who was next to him.  
It was Harry who noticed the girls in the kitchen, all the rest of the boys stopped talking and looked at the girls.  
" Hello Ron, hello Harry." Hermione said waving her fingers. She was sitting at the long table, she now had her hands around a steaming cup of hot chocolate that Ginny had just given her. Ginny also had a mug in her hands.  
" There's hot chocolate in the pot on the stove if any of you want some, Hermione and I didn't mean to wake you it's just that we couldn't sleep we've been up for the last three hours and we were getting board." Ginny explained looking around at all the faces.  
" It's fine sis you didn't wake us up, we've been up about an hour longer than you." Ron said looking at Hermione.  
Just as Hermione went to go get mugs for everyone Mrs. Wesley came in carrying two large garment bags and four boxes followed behind her floating in mid air.  
" Girls what are you doing down here, only the boys are soposed to be down here, you are soposed to be upstairs , there's a lot of preparation for you. Oh good lord look at the time the wedding is in three hours, girls come with me, boys I'll send your father down so you can get dressed down here, and put up the tent. Then the real magic begins." She said pulling Ginny and Hermione by the arms upstairs. Each girl stole one last glance at their fieance and went upstairs with Mrs. Wesley pulling at their arms. They knew they were in for a long three hours.  
When Mrs. Wesley let go of their arms and opened up the spare bedroom door on the sixth landing. This was where Fleur's parents had stayed when Ginny's brother Bill got married to Fleur. Mrs. Wesley strolled over to the large bed and put the two garment bags on it. Then she took the enchantment off the boxes and gathered them. One after another she sat them on the bed. She then turned to face the girls.  
" I can't believe that this day has come, my only daughter is going to get married, and I'm gaining another daughter at the same time", she paused and went to the bed and got one garment bag and gave it to Ginny," This is yours sweet heart, the pink and blue boxes are yours also," she paused again picking up the other garment bag and handing it to Hermione." This is yours Hermione the two pink boxes are for you." she looked at each girl and went to depart from the room," Now you two help each other into your gowns an shoes I'll be back momentarily." she said closing the door behind her.  
Both girls looked at each other and sighed. Hermione spoke first, " Its either now or never isn't it Ginny?" she said unzipping her garment bag to reviel a white long strapless gown with back lace trimming. Hermione held it up to herself. Then she laid it down carefully on the bed and waited for Ginny to open her garment bag.  
" Yeah I think so Hermione." Ginny said opening her garment bag now to reviel a white strapless gown almost like Hermione's except hers had crimson red lace trimming and it was cut a different way. She held it up in front of her. Both girls laughed and Ginny sat down her gown and picked up all her under dressings for it and so did Hermione, they knew that this was one of the best and most stressful days of their lives so they might as well get started.  
Meanwhile downstairs the boys were almost ready.  
" I never though that we would get married on the same day." Harry said going out the door to help set up the tent for the ceremony and reception, Ron was close behind as well was the rest of the male wedding party. The last person out closed the door behind them. The tent was already out on the green lawn of the burrow but it had to be raised.  
" Ok boys before we put the tent up all the way pictures need to be taken care of." Mr. Wesley said standing by a man with a vary modest looking camera.  
" Ok could I get the two grooms to come forward?" The photographer asked.  
Harry and Ron came forward.  
" Ok perfect, Ron put your arm around Harry's shoulders, Harry do the same to Ron." the photographer said getting his camera ready.  
Ron and Harry did as they were told. They stood like that for a few moments and then the photographer looked up," Perfect now smile." click the camera went off. " Ok now the rest of you fill in on both sides, put your arm around the shoulder or the other person." he said loading his camera again. The did as they were told and filled in." Ok perfect, now smile."  
They all smiled and then the camera went off. No one moved until the photographer put his camera away.  
" Thank you gentilmen that's all for right now." the photographer said walking away.  
They all turned and took out their wands and took places around the tent.  
" Ok boys on the count of three, one two three." Mr. Wesley counted and they all said the incantation and the tent began to rise and the poles appeared the tent was up.  
" Ok that was the last thing for us to do , blimey the wedding starts in thirty minuets, I better see if the the guests have arrived and if the girls are ready." At that Mr. Wesley left and went to the garden gate, all the guests have arrived, after each of the guests were seated Mr. Wesley went inside to get the girls it was close to showtime.  
Mr. Wesley went up the stairs as all the brides maids were coming down, a vary pregnant Fleur wobbled down the stairs to join the rest of the bridesmaids. She exchanged a warm smile with him. Before he knew it he was at the door where the girls were. The cue for the groomsmen and brides maids started to play. Mr. Wesley knocked on the door.  
" Ginny Hermione it's me may I come in?" he asked waking for a responce.  
" come in mr. Wesley." Hermione said.  
" Yeah come in dad."  
Mr. Wesley opened the door and was take couldn't believe that his daughter and his daughter to be could look so beautiful. But he was wrong.  
" Ginny Hermione you two look absolutely stunning." he said going over to the girls and patting one of their hands.  
The wedding march began to play.


End file.
